We request renewal of support of this program of research in Social Epidemiology and Control of Cancer. In the area of epidemiology, we would complete analyses on data already collected in the following areas: dietary vitamins, meats, fiber, cruciferous vegetables and other aspects of diet in cancer of the esophagus and larynx, to be studied in cases and controls from Roswell Park Memorial Institute (RPMI); reliability of diet interviewing, based on spouse interviews, diet diaries and 24-hour recall of diet in our Western New York Study; the interrelationships of Herpes Simplex Virus-2, numbers of sex partners and other factors in cancer of the cervix in Los Angeles blacks and Chicanos; epidemiology of melanoma in 450 cases and 450 controls from RPMI. In addition, we wish to continue our ongoing data collection for the epidemiologic study of: cancer of the mouth, esophagus, stomach, larynx, colon, rectum, lung and bladder being carried on among all pathologically confirmed cases in Monroe, Niagara and Erie Counties and controls residing in the neighborhoods of cases; cancer of the testis and penis patients residing in New York State, as compared with controls residing in their neighborhoods; the interaction of oral contraceptives with other risk factors in the epidemiology of breast cancer; a prospective study of cancer among approximately 200,000 physicians and nurses in New York State, emphasizing diet. Throughout the period of study, we would carry on analyses of most of the above named cancers for human genetics relationships. Because many measures that can prevent or control cancer devolve from the epidemiology of those diseases and can involve changes in the human behavior, we are interested in the social and behavioral factors associated with cancer prevention and control. Thus, we wish to complete data collection on our study of the efficacy of breast self-examination (BSE) as revealed by comparing proportions who have done BSE in breast cancer patients with advanced and early lesions. We also plan a study of lower-middle, upper-middle and rural residents of Erie County, building upon our earlier inquiry on blacks, to ascertain their knowledge of cancer.